Nice Day For A White Wedding
by stormiscomingin
Summary: Sequel to: Gotta Keep Your Head Up. With Aubrey and Beca's parents getting married, everyone starts to feel the strain of the impending nuptials. Aubrey needs to accept Beca, Beca struggles with accepting her mother's absence and Chloe begins to want more in her future. Being 26 and the three of them living together creates a more than just tension.
1. Secrets

AN: Sequel to Gotta Keep Your Head Up. Hope you enjoy this. It'll be a bit different and focus on Beca, Chloe and Aubrey. Enjoy! Please leave some reviews :)

+++++

Aubrey and Beca had both received a call from their parents asking them to return to Barden University. They'd both finished their degrees, Aubrey a successful psychologist and Beca had gone on to DJ and work for a government funded youth outreach centre. Neither of them knew the other had been called until they both arrived at the office of Doctor Noah Mitchell at 10am on a Saturday morning. The girls had all moved to New York upon the completion of their degrees and Chloe was quickly snapped up by a small public school. The ginger haired woman had elected to stay behind to catch up on grading.

"Why are you here?" the two girls asked almost simultaneously with a concerned glance.

"He's my father," Beca replied with a slightly condescending tone.

"My mother told me to meet her here," Aubrey replied with a slight frown.

They were twenty seven and still arguing over the finer details of things, not much had changed since they were Barden Bella's together. The brunette sighed and knocked on the good doctor's door before hearing a faint acknowledgement. Aubrey twisted the handle and entered to spot her mother Angela standing beside Dr. Mitchell.

"Girls if you'll please take a seat," Angela spoke and gestured to the two very uncomfortable looking plastic seats. The two girls simultaneously arched an eyebrow before complying with the woman's request. The room filled with an awkward silence as the four of them just stared at each other, the two younger women trying to force their parents to crack with a deadly stare. "We have something to tell you and we need you to promise that you respect what we have to say and that no one will leave this room dramatically".

The two girls looked at each other before returning their gaze to their parents and nodding.

"Me and Ms. Posen have been seeing each other. We met at your last Bella's performance and we were quite smitten with each other so we exchanged numbers. One thing led to another and well...," Dr. Mitchell started.

"We're engaged!" Angela screamed.

The two former Bella's stared at their parents in silence, both of them having trouble accepting the information they'd had forced upon them. Beca bit her lip and leaned away from Aubrey who looked as though she might lose her head at a moment's notice. It was one thing to date behind their backs but to spring a wedding upon them was ridiculous.

"First of all Dr. Mitchell, it is Ms. Posen and I. You should know that being an English Literature teacher and secondly, you're both assholes for not telling us," the blonde spoke in a sinister voice before storming out of the room, leaving the door open behind her. Beca who had remained seated got up and pushed both their chairs in, trying her best to be the rational one out of the pair of them.

"I'm all for you two being happy but I agree with the furious blonde," the DJ spoke before letting herself out and closing the door behind her. It wasn't hard to find the psychologist, all Beca had to do was listen for the click-clack of her very expensive heels. "Aubrey! Slow down! C'mon on! I'm not gonna be a horrible step-sister!" Beca joked.

"It's not you I'm angry about!" the blonde shouted before stopping. Violent hand gestures were always Aubrey's strong suit. The pair of them had grown to tolerate each other for Chloe's sake but this was a whole new ball park of tolerance. "I'm angry because she didn't tell me! My whole adult life I've been worried about her being lonely and she was dating him!"

"Calm down. It is going to be okay. At least you can relax now!" Beca pointed out. The blonde's jaw tightened as she thought over the brunette's points. They started walking again. Beca would take Aubrey to coffee and they could hash out a game plan for surviving this wedding and their impending familial status. "Onward to the coffee house!"

-

Chloe had known why the two women had gone away; Noah Mitchell kept her in the loop. If she was being entirely honest she had only been kept in the loop because the man feared the reaction of the two former Bella's and wanted Chloe to give him a rough idea of when would be a good time to tell them. Finally their lives had hit a calm point and the two women had been flown out, leaving Chloe home alone in their apartment.

None of them had the money to buy a house and it was easier for them to all live together considering the social, emotional and economical side of things. It also stopped the ginger from worrying about Aubrey and whether she'd gotten home safely. She frequently worried that one of her patients might have a mental break and follow her home.

Her phone vibrated on the desk for the fifteenth time in the last hour, yet another rant from Aubrey regarding the situation. Chloe didn't really understand why she was so upset but tried to be sympathetic in response anyway. Beca had been surprisingly calm about the entire situation but her melt down would probably happen once she was behind closed doors and Aubrey had gone out.

Each grade paper started to look the same so she cracked open a bottle of moscato and sat on the lounge to watch Nights In Rodanthe, bathing in the quiet and calm that was an empty apartment. It was nice to have some time to herself but within the next two hours and the conclusion of the film she was sobbing alone on the couch wishing both of her girls were home.

-

Beca and Aubrey had avoided their parents and flew home the next day on the same flight. Aubrey had been staying with her mother and didn't even realize Beca was visiting her Dad until the day of their confrontation; the brunette having caught the overnight flight in. They drank through the flight and only spoke a few times, both of them trying to process the future in their heads.

When they touched down Chloe was waiting at the luggage collection with a sign that read "Bella's" in big bright letters. They'd chattered between the three of them, small kisses exchanged between Beca and Chloe as they walked out to the car. The ginger had texted Beca pretty much non-stop since watching the movie alone, sad movies made her a lot more appreciative of the fact that she had the DJ.

Aubrey left to return to her clinic and have her afternoon patients come in while Beca worked in the lounge room to finish some new mixes for the gig she was playing that night, her eyes frequently wandered across to Chloe who was laying on the lounge reading Darkly Dreaming Dexter by Jeff Lindsay. She'd missed the ginger so much while she'd been away that she quickly discarded her headphones.

Chloe watched subtly as Beca made her way over, pulling the book from her hands and putting it face down on the coffee table. The teacher reached her hands up and pulled Beca's face to hers, giving the woman a passionate kiss.

"I love you Becs," Chloe spoke in a hushed voice.

"I love you too Chloe," Beca replied before snuggling down beside her girlfriend and resting her head on the woman's breast.

-

When Aubrey came home her housemates were asleep together on the lounge, she couldn't help but envy them but was glad they had found each other. Beca's anxiety had gotten a lot better, only flaring up in severe situations or whenever she drank too much and Chloe had learned a lot about letting someone take care of her.

She cooked as quietly as she could, ham and cheese omelettes for everyone. When finished she walked over and turned the tv on, figuring it would be the less abrupt way of waking the pair up. It didn't take long until they had awakened from their slumber and spotted the food on the counter for them. Her and Beca took it in turns of cooking having discovered not long after moving that Chloe was capable of burning just about everything.

"Thanks for dinner Aubs," Chloe said as she packed away the plates into the dishwasher.

"No worries Chlo," Aubrey said as she watched some angry woman have her car repossessed on tv. She was a bit of a junky when it came scripted reality television, her favourite being Operation Repo. It was one of her weirder personality traits.

"Thanks sistah," Beca joked but quickly recoiled behind her partner when she received a soul piercing death glare before Aubrey let out a small chuckle. Maybe being a Mitchell wouldn't be tremendously terrible.


	2. Commitments

AN: Hey everyone! I'm so overwhelmed, thank you so much for the continued support with both this and Taste That Your Lips Allow. Feel free to leave reviews or to private message me about anything :)

++++++

Aubrey watched Beca over the next few days, waiting for a meltdown over the wedding that never really came. She had recently realized that she knew next to nothing about the brunette despite living with her. She only knew her food likes and dislikes. The brunette's relationship with Chloe couldn't be more perfect, the pair of them hardly ever fought and when they did it was about small things that were fixed with a kiss and an apology.

"Everything okay Aubrey?" Chloe asked as she walked into the apartment after finishing work, watching Aubrey watch Beca mixing a new track. Thankfully the DJ had her headphones on and was lost in her work. The blonde made a silencing motion before pulling the ginger over to the kitchen and taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"I'm learning her," Aubrey spoke in a hushed voice.

"Do I even want to know?" Chloe breathed.

"I barely know Beca and now that we're to be related, I just want to get to know her better," the blonde rebutted. Chloe just nodded before slapping her on the bicep.

"Have fun with that. I'm still learning," Chloe laughed.

-

Mother's Day approached rapidly and Beca had been asked to do a more toned down set at the youth centre so that kids could bring their parents into an environment where they felt safe. A lot of the kids here had family issues and that was something Beca could relate to, her family wasn't exactly picturesque but now it had the potential to be, at least for Aubrey.

Her mind wandered as she lazily mixed the tracks, Aubrey had gone to see Angela and Chloe was off seeing Joanna and Phil for the weekend. Everybody had their plans except for Beca who had no idea where Caitlyn could be. The woman had all but disappeared after the divorce, leaving Beca at primary school and not picking her up.

She thought about that moment a lot throughout her adolescence, misplacing the blame on her father. Had she done something to drive her mother away? The brunette had always strived to get good grades because focussing on school work meant that she didn't need to pay attention to the people around her or her lack of friends.

"You okay Becs?" Luke asked as he walked over to the booth with a coffee before setting it down. Luke and Andrew had moved to New York and opened the youth centre after acquiring a government grant. The two of them were in a similar living situation with Kimmy Jin as Beca was with Chloe and Aubrey. It had worked out though and now they all got together when they could and had drinks.

"Yeah, just tired I guess," the brunette replied with a false smile. Luke wasn't buying it though, staring at the woman and willing her to spill her secrets. Beca rarely kept anything from her best friend but this just felt like too much to let out. Perhaps she was only feeling this way because of the groups of people surrounding her. "Really, it's just my abandonment issues coming out to play".

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" Luke asked with a frown and a concerned tone.

The DJ shook her head, "nah, it's probably just my emotions running on high from being alone this weekend".

"Maybe. We're here if you need anything though," he replied before walking off. In the corner of the room Beca spotted Andrew with a group of kids, other children who didn't have mothers in their lives. Her heart ached for them, knowing they'd grow up to have all the same kinds of questions she was faced with now.

-

Chloe sat across from her parents on Mother's Day with the paper on her lap and a bourbon in her hand. She'd been forced into drinking the stronger alcohols as a teen in order to "appreciate" the affect that they could have on the human body. Really it was just her Dad's way of being protective and telling her to keep count of her drinks.

She'd been watching the family all weekend, Cameron with Kylie, her Mum with her Dad. They'd built futures together. In a few months Cameron and Kylie would get married and they were already expecting a child. Her parents had weathered the storm of losing Jack and still come out just a strong as ever. It made her happy to see everyone so united and happy after everything that had happened.

Eventually everyone went to bed except for Chloe and her father who sat and drank in silence, other than the television.

"How's Beca?" he asked casually. Chloe bit her lip for a moment as she worded her sentence in her mind.

"Good. She's really come a long way since we met. It's good to see her happy. We've been looking at getting a pet of some kind actually," the ginger sighed as she set the paper down on the coffee table. She wanted more than just a cat though; she wanted that commitment that everyone else seemed to have. For a second she felt a pang in her chest as she realized that this must be how Aubrey feels the majority of the time.

"But you want more," her father replied as he took in the look on her face.

Yeah, she wanted more.

-

The three girls sat on the lounge on the Monday night, Beca's hands rubbing Chloe's feet while Aubrey stared at a crossword in her lap. It had been a long weekend and an even longer Monday. A boy had bought his pet snake to show and tell and then lost it in the classroom, one of Aubrey's patients had been admitted for trying to stab a McDonald's employee over a cheese burger and Beca had taken a rough beating at paintball.

So they took comfort in each other's company, a promptly delivered pizza and reruns of The Nanny. Aubrey had kept watch on Beca throughout the afternoon after the brunette had been shot in the neck, resulting in a rather sore looking bruise and slight swelling of the area. It seemed like nothing to the DJ but the blonde wanted to be sure. Dr. Mitchell would kill her if his daughter died under her watch.

"Can we get a bird?" Beca asked the two girls out of nowhere. They both stared at her in confusion. Out of all the things she could ask, all the pets they had looked at, she wanted a bird.

"Why a bird?" Chloe asked, catching Aubrey's confused look and mirroring it.

"I like their feathers and chirps," the DJ sighed.

"But they poop like everywhere," Aubrey groaned before throwing her crossword on the coffee table beside the pizza remnants.

"Don't worry, I'll train it," Beca laughed as she noticed Chloe's arched eyebrow. "How hard can it be? I taught you how to do yoga".

"Hey! I was easy to teach! And I'm a sentient being! A bird doesn't even talk," Chloe retaliated.

"Well some of them do," Aubrey cut in. "That does not mean I side with her!" she followed.

"Please?" Beca asked with a pout and a sad expression. Chloe thought for a few moments. Of all things Beca Mitchell could have, she wanted a bird.

"Why not, no roosters though!" Chloe replied, she was not risking her sleep in on the chance that she didn't specify the type of bird.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Beca replied with a cheeky salute.


	3. Surprise

Aubrey had been watching Beca for the last few weeks and still knew very little about her. The woman didn't talk enough and had no hint of routine asides from a coffee every morning and a smoke when something was stressing her. Over the last few weeks the brunette had been smoking more than usual, something that was even beginning to worry Chloe.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Chloe asked from the sofa after noticing that the psychologist was still observing Beca. It was a tad unnerving how intently Aubrey could pursue something without noticing that other people were watching her as well. She shook her head as she leant against the breakfast bar.

"Why? You're her girlfriend," Aubrey replied.

"Yet you're the one that's watching her every move as though she's some lab experiment. You're not gonna learn anything about Beca by just watching. If you make that connection then eventually she will respond," Chloe answered bluntly as she marked off yet another spelling test. Aubrey took the woman's advice and walked out onto the balcony, being sure to close the door behind her.

"Sup?" Beca asked as she breathed out the pale white smoke before turning to face her future step-sister. Aubrey wondered if Dr. Mitchell knew about Beca's habit but a part of her doubted that he would genuinely care.

"Is everything okay with you? Just lately you've been acting a little different," Aubrey replied. She'd have to approach this carefully; she had no desire to have a fight with the brunette. If anything the blonde just wanted them to resolve their differences and act like family. She watched as Beca formulated her response, swaying back and forward against the railing.

"Just got a lot on my mind I suppose. Mostly the wedding," the brunette answered before flicking her cigarette but into the tin. Aubrey could believe that, this idea was completely new to the pair of them and now they had to accept each other on a whole new level. It would've been a lot easier if they had of been told their parents were dating, it was a lot to ask someone to adjust to.

"Are you dreading being related to me that much Becs?" the blonde laughed before punching the brunette's shoulder playfully. A brief smile illuminated Beca's face; she looked a lot prettier when she smiled. Aubrey watched the Bella stare out over the city, it must've been so much harder on Beca who also had her anxiety to deal with. She was a lot better than when they'd met though.

"No. I can handle you. It's just brought up a lot of questions," the brunette responded nervously. It hadn't taken long for Aubrey to spot Beca's tells. When she was nervous she played with her thumbnails, just like she was now. "I just didn't expect them to be raised again. I mean she left me at school," Beca continued. She smiled through the embarrassment but the pain was clear in her eyes. It was Aubrey's job to coach people in dealing with their feelings. That was how she made her living and now, staring at her future step-sister, she was left with nothing.

"It's understandable that you have these questions. Maybe it would be for the best if you tried to get answers though, put them to rest once and for all," the blonde spoke slowly but certainly.

"Yeah. I think I will. Thanks Aubs," Beca replied before hugging the woman.

-

When Beca came inside she was a lot less irritated then before, heading straight into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Chloe absolutely refused to kiss her girlfriend if she tasted like cigarettes. After a few moments the brunette returned and planted a minty kiss upon the ginger's lips before bidding her goodnight. Eventually the tanner woman followed suit, stripping off her clothes and slipping under the blankets naked, searching for the warmth of her lover's body.

"Hello sexy," Beca said as she wiggled up alongside Chloe and wrapped her limbs around her. Chloe couldn't help but smile at the action. She'd gotten used to being the tree to Beca's koala when it came to cuddling. Small kisses made their way up Chloe's neck before meeting the woman's lips. It was slow and loving, wordlessly declaring their love for each other. "Mm, I could kiss you forever".

"I hope so. You're sort of stuck with me," Chloe laughed.

"Every moment spent with you is a blessing," Beca whispered into her lover's ear.

"Do you ever think... nevermind," Chloe replied before biting her tongue. They'd been together for a long time, nearly seven years if Chloe counted correctly but she was still afraid to bring up the topic with her partner.

"No, talk to me babe," Beca whispered before brushing her nose against the ginger's encouragingly.

"Just, do you ever want more with me? Like in a commitment sense," the ginger replied nervously before scratching her wrist. She often wondered if her girlfriend had thought about this conversation but been too scared to approach it. It wouldn't surprise her if Beca was scared to address it, she was scared herself.

"Of course I do," Beca replied as though Chloe had asked her if the sky was blue.

"But why don't we have more?" Chloe replied. Her words were limited, her throat constricted in fear.

"I didn't know you wanted more. I didn't know how to ask you if you wanted more. I mean you were always talking about not wanting to be a part of the stereotype and jump into anything too serious. I just thought that when you were ready we'd talk," Beca replied. The brunette had a point but Chloe didn't think she listened to her when it came to that stuff.

"I want more. I want a wedding someday and a house and maybe children," Chloe whispered as though she was afraid that it would scare the musician.

"So we'll have that," Beca whispered before kissing her partner lovingly.

Chloe rolled out of bed and turned on the light, searching through her drawer as the brunette complained loudly. The teacher threw everything onto the floor as she searched for that little red box before making a eureka noise before rolling over to face the brunette. She wouldn't wait any more. She was ready; she was done thinking about it. Beca stared at her wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Wait! What are you doing?! Chloe what are you doing? " Beca screamed at her partner.

"Marry me. Beca Ashley Mitchell would you marry me?" Chloe asked. Love and hope swelled in her heart as she stared at the brunette. "I don't mean now or like next year but someday I want a white picket fence and a family and you. I want all of you," Chloe declared.

-

Beca stared across the bed at her girlfriend, her eyes wide and full of hope. The brunette's heart raced as the possibilities for their future flooded her mind. The green lawn, the picturesque house, the tiny humans, it was overwhelming in her mind but she wanted it. She wanted it all.

"Oh my god. Yes!" Beca said before mounting her girlfriend kissing all over her face.

"Yes?" Chloe asked in between kisses.

"Yes! Of course yes! Holy fuck yes!" Beca screamed in between kisses.

Aubrey pounded on the door violently.

"I respect your right to have a healthy sex life but Jesus Christ I don't want to hear it!" the blonde screamed through the closed door. The two women laughed and kissed each other passionately, their foreheads pressed together. An inaudible shriek came from the other side of the door.

"We have to tell her," Beca told the ginger as she slipped the small ring on her finger.

"Tomorrow. I want all of you tonight," Chloe replied with a dirty smile.


	4. Godzilla

The following morning the two girls slowly got out of bed, willing to risk being late to their respective jobs if it meant just a moment more with each other. Both of them felt the good kind of ache between their thighs as they pulled on clothes and underwear. Beca's eyes trailed down Chloe's well toned body, the brunette loved how she looked in her professional clothes. They walked out of the room hand in hand, happiness oozing off of them. Chloe had bought that ring two years ago and kept it hidden ever since as she waited for the perfect opportunity.

Aubrey watched as the two of them gravitated towards and around each other, passing the sugar, buttering the toast. Something was different. They were a lot more couple-like that usual. The two former Bella's sat at the breakfast bar in silence and at their breakfast, smiling broadly whenever they caught the blonde staring.

"What is it?" the woman breathed with frustration.

"What is what?" Beca asked with a cheeky tone before biting into her peanut butter toast.

"You two are like ridiculously happy and you're moving around each other like a moon orbits a plant, except you two orbit each other. It's weird and I liked it better when I had no idea what was happening within your relationship," the blonde replied.

"We just, we're committed," Chloe laughed. Aubrey's eyes instantly flickered to their hands before dropping her jaw on the floor and letting out an unintelligible scream before bouncing up and down, nearly knocking over her coffee.

"Oh my god! Oh my fucking god. When? Who asked?" the woman screamed.

"Last night, when you thought we were having sex and Chloe asked," Beca replied as her step-sister enveloped them both in a tight hug, still bouncing up and down. At least she had taken this news better than that of their parents impending matrimony. "So you're not mad? You're not going to disown me or chuck a tantrum?"

"No! I'm glad you told me! Oh my god! I'm getting a sister in law!" the psychologist screamed.

"She's more excited about me than you," Chloe joked before nudging her fiancé in the side with her elbow. "Oh! Dibs on Aubrey for bridesmaid!" the ginger shouted before picking up her traveller cup that Beca had give to her on their six month anniversary in University. With that Chloe kissed her partner and skipped out the door with a broad smile on her face.

"Looks like I'll get to have a best man then!" Beca called after her before turning her attention back to Aubrey who was beaming like a kid who had just been given a puppy. "You're way too happy about this".

"I'm excited! It's like a two for one with you two!"

-

Aubrey spent the rest of her day happy. It was as though the happiness from her housemates was contagious but mostly she was excited about the expansion of her family. She'd always thought about Chloe as her sister and now she would be her sister-in-law which was close enough. Her sessions with patients seemed to fly by as she trouble shot and coached them in how to deal with everyday situations. Part of her wondered if Beca had ever been to see a psychologist, surely she had at some point.

At the end of the day she flicked off the lights and locked the practice up before escorting the receptionist to her car, she liked to make sure Penny was safe. She got in her car and drove, stopping at her favourite Chinese store to pick up dinner after shooting the two girls a text. As she placed her order and waited she couldn't help but notice that one of the other patrons kept glancing at her. She quickly gave him a once over. He was gorgeous. He had brown well kept hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin and a black suit that looked anything but cheap. She smiled to herself before getting up as the chef called her order.

"Let me get that for you," the man said before passing a fifty dollar note over the counter, not taking no for an answer. The blonde arched her eyebrow before smiling and turning to the man. "I'm Henry, Henry Tailor," he said with a smile before taking Aubrey's hand and kissing it delicately.

"Aubrey Posen," the blonde replied with a slight blush. "That was awfully generous of you".

"What can I say, it's not every day a beautiful woman like yourself let's me buy her dinner," he replied with small chuckle. "Enjoy your evening," he said before picking up his own order and turning to leave. He was a complete gentleman. After a few seconds the blonde found herself picking up her bag and following him out of the restaurant.

"Wait!" Aubrey called out after him, causing him to stop as he got into his taxi. She grabbed his hand, searching for a pen in her bag before quickly writing her number down. "I'd like to see you again," she spoke as she tried to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Then you will. Good evening Ms. Posen," he answered before pressing another kiss down on her knuckles and getting into his taxi.

"Wow," the blonde sighed.

-

Chloe and Beca didn't waste any time once they arrived home. The teacher had picked up the musician from work to save time on her waiting for public transport. It was easier between the two of them to have the one car and Beca didn't mind waiting for a lift occasionally. As soon as they were home clothes were dropped everywhere. Shirts in the lounge room, pants in the hall and underwear at the bedroom door. Aubrey had text them saying she was working late so they finally had their chance.

Beca bit down on the ginger's shoulder as the tanned woman picked her up by the ass and threw them on the bed. Hunger and love was present in both their eyes as they grabbed, squeezed and grinded against each other in the most passionate of ways. Moans and breathless words were shared between the two as they moved as one.

Without a word they both moved a little lower before simultaneously pushing in. Gasps filled the room as they pushed and pulled, riding each other. Chloe leant down and kissed the brunette's neck, moaning into them as Beca hit that oh so sensitive spot in the ginger which set her off. Their eyes met and the urgency was there, closer and closer to that edge.

"Babe, fuck," the musician moaned beneath her, tightening around her lovers fingers. Chloe followed after a few seconds. Both of their eyes snapping open as they came together, pushing harder and harder to make it last, neither of them wanting to stop. Chloe's legs threatened to buckle as the brunette below her screamed her name, the sound music to the gingers ears.

They collapsed together in a heap, delicate kisses and occasional twitches shared between them.

-

Aubrey rushed in the door, dropping the food on the counter and searching the apartment for her friends before throwing open the door to their bedroom where they both were wrapped in sheets.

"Please tell me there are clothes underneath that!" the blonde screamed. Beca grunted lazily in response before the psychologist noticed the underwear lying next to her feet. She let out a shriek before slamming the door shut.

A few minutes later the two women emerged from the room fully dressed, the ginger quickly scouting around the apartment in search for their clothes which she discarded in their bedroom before joining them at the bench for dinner. The blonde stared them down before opening the containers and setting plates onto the bench.

"In our defence you're the one that didn't knock," Beca muttered.

"Noted. I'll make sure to do that in the future," Aubrey replied, swallowing her pride for once.

"So how was your day?" Chloe asked, eager to change the topic.

"You'll never believe what happened!" the blonde replied ecstatically.

"Godzilla arrived?" the brunette joked, earning her a glare.

"Shut up and eat your food," the other two women snapped.

"Gee, tough crowd".


	5. Lost and Found

Beca rolled her eyes as Aubrey rambled cheerily to Chloe about Henry for the millionth time in the last few days. The two had met three weeks ago and had been on more dates than there were days in that time. Dinners became sleepovers and sleepovers became toothbrushes in their shared bathroom. It wasn't that the brunette didn't want her future step-sister to be happy it was just that she was wary. Men didn't commit that easily to things, unless they were Luke.

In between working at local clubs and doing supervision shifts at the youth service, Beca had picked up a project of her own. She'd slowly started gathering information about her mother, even going so far as to asking a detective to look into the woman's whereabouts. She anxiously awaited his response but she'd been warned that this could take some time. The musician didn't want to spend the rest of her life wondering why. Chloe asked every day what was on her mind but the brunette didn't reply. There was no point in discussing her search unless something came to fruition so she sat and bit her tongue.

As she sat in the youth services studio polishing her last mix a loud beep cut through the track, notifying her of an incoming call. The name "Detective Robert Anderson" lit up her screen and suddenly the pale woman wasn't so sure she wanted the answers to her questions, fear and confusion collided inside her skull as she fought to press the answer key.

"Fuck!" she screamed.

-

Chloe had been looking at bridal magazines, taking opportunities to look at wedding dresses through store windows whenever she could. Now that it had actually been discussed with the brunette she was eager to get planning. It would have to wait until the Posen-Mitchell wedding but that didn't mean she couldn't dream in the mean time. She could picture her girlfriend in a tight strapless dress with no frills other than a small one at the bottom. The teacher had a vision and she'd fulfil it eventually.

Chloe wasn't "out" at work. There was enough media surrounding the gay debate and the last thing she needed was a religious bigot to picket her school and take away her job. It broke her heart to have to remove the ring from her finger every day but after discussing it with Beca they'd decided it was for the best. It was a professional sacrifice, just like taking Luke to the staff Christmas party. She constantly fought with herself over telling her employer and colleagues but the logical side of her always won out, that and Beca's blunt refusal to attend any work functions regardless.

The ginger flicked through the pages of the thousandth bridal magazine she'd bought in the last few weeks as Aubrey sat at the breakfast bar, filling out her patient transfer files. The blonde had been happy due to her new love interest but Beca was forever cautious, something Chloe struggled to understand.

"Is Henry here for dinner?" Chloe asked as she threw her book down on the coffee table.

"Potentially; he has a big case he needs to work on and he has to be in court early tomorrow morning so," the psychologist replied. Chloe replied with a half hearted smile before checking her watch, Beca should've been home by now.

"So just the three of us then, that's alright. Do you know when Beca's supposed to be home?" the ginger asked inquisitively. Aubrey just shook her head before flipping the double sided chart. "I might give her a call," Chloe muttered. The line immediately connected the tanned woman with her partner's message bank before being disconnected, causing concern to flutter within her.

-

Beca had met the detective at his office, wringing her hands nervously as she waited for him to answer his door. As soon as he did she pushed inside, not meaning to be rude but her anxiety was getting the better of her as she tried to think of how to logically handle the situation. This man had located her mother with the very small amount of information Beca had given him. He'd done a fantastic job and now the brunette was struggling to remain in the same room with him.

"Take a deep breath Ms. Mitchell I assure you that your wait is over. I've found your mother. Your mother now goes by the name Rachel Morgan, she remarried. She lives in New York though so if you two do eventually reconnect then you'll be nice and close. If not then it's a big city," the man spoke bluntly before handing a manila folder across the desk to the brunette who had just silenced another call from Chloe, guilty spreading through her chest like wildfire.

"Thank you for everything," the musician replied before swiftly leaving the office.

-

Chloe stared her girlfriend down as she arrived home later in the night, throwing her keys on the bench and slinking into their bedroom without so much as a word. Aubrey had already gone to bed and the ginger wasn't sure that Beca had noticed her standing on the balcony. After a few moments the educator followed her lover into their sanctuary.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were out there," Beca muttered as she slipped off her clothes and slipped under the blankets. Chloe had always struggled to be mad at her partner, maybe it was her goofy laugh or her cute smile but anger never stuck to the brunette. "Sorry I'm late home. I meant to call".

"Where have you been?" the ginger asked in an even tone although she was struggling not to lose it. She'd been so worried that someone had abducted the brunette or stabbed her in an alley for her watch. This was New York and there were creeps at every turn but still Beca insisted that she walk home instead of having Chloe wait for her. "I was worried".

"Something came up. Something big," Beca replied before rolling over and facing the wall. There was despair in her tone as she spoke. Chloe slipped into bed in her silk pyjamas before wrapping her arm around her lover's side. "It's nothing don't worry. Just overreacting".

"It's obviously not nothing Beca babe. Please talk to me; it's what I'm here for. I'm your rock, your anchor, your bass line," the ginger replied with a small chuckle. Beca's eyes met hers, the fear was clear as day and suddenly the tanned woman felt horrible for laughing in this situation. Something serious was happening. "I've got you," she whispered before grabbing Beca's hand and squeezing it.

"I found my mother," the brunette whispered.

Chloe stilled for a moment, completely speechless.

She didn't even know Beca had been looking for her mother.

"Did you meet her?" Chloe asked quietly as she held the brunette extra tight, ensuring that she felt safe. They'd been to see Beca's therapist together on several occasions to make sure they were doing everything possible to help her prevent future episodes. They'd learnt that Beca tended to calm down when she felt secure physically which helped to balance out her emotional status.

"Not yet. I was too nervous to go today. I don't even know what I want to ask her. What do I even say? Hi I'm your daughter, remember me? You left me at school and never came back," Beca replied with a false ecstatic tone. The ginger could never even imagine how hard this must be on the brunette and she felt terrible for being angry.

"You can't plan it. The best laid plans are always laid to waste by the reality of the situation," Chloe spoke in a hushed tone. Beca nodded, remaining silent as she took her partner's words of wisdom in. "Do you want me to come with you? When you go to meet her?"

"If you want to, you don't have to. I know it's a lot to ask," the brunette whispered.

"Don't be silly. I'll be there," the ginger said before squeezing her lover's hand.

Of course she'd be there.


End file.
